


Etched In Bone

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Human Castiel (Supernatural), Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Stitches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28965585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: A fill for the comment_fic prompt: Supernatural, Castiel/Dean Winchester, "Let me take care of you."
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 9
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2017





	Etched In Bone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ami_ven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/gifts).



The days are dark lately, many battles that they lose, blood and bruise etched into their torn skin. War is coming. The angels roar a battle cry and the demons howl at the night. Every day is a bit longer and a lot darker. It ends bloody or sad, that is the life, and Dean has made peace with that. He is still alive, breathes in the ash in the air, keeps calm and carries on even when all he wants to do is crash and burn.

Since Castiel fell, he has learned the ways of humanity. Dean hunts, he bleeds—life goes on. Castiel has had to learn how to put his beloved back tougher again. Unable to grace Dean with his angelic healing, Castiel has learned how to stitch Dean back to life. This night, the air was dry, suffocating. It was a simple hunt. Dean and Sam killed the werewolf, but Dean took most of the damage in the way of a victory.

Castiel has to fight to get Dean’s jacket off his shoulders; the leather is unyielding and stiff, and Dean’s shoulder is twisted in a way that makes Castiel’s stomach knots up, and he doesn’t want to cause his soul mate any more pain than he is already in.

Dean’s green eyes flutter closed, his body aches, his muscles burn like acid. ‘Keep calm and carry on wayward son’ his heart commands him, but his weary head and tied soul seek peace and rest. 

Dean hisses, teeth gritted so tightly together his jaw cracks as Castiel shucks off the coat and Henley, he nearly cursed the devil out of his grave as the movement twists his arm; his shoulder is displaced in this socket and the skin is already turning purple and yellow.

Castiel gets the shoulder popped pack into place, his stomach rolls when Dean howls like wounded animal trapped in a death snare, his skin sweaty and warm everywhere Castiel gently touches him. A shot of whiskey dulls the pain. Dean tries not to hiss like a cat when the needle digs into his blood wound, he knows Castiel is being as gentle as possible.

Dean winces against the rough drag of the prickling needle looping threads through his broken skin as his angel stitches him up. The cuts snarl deep, angry red, jagged against his pale freckled skin; the throbbing sting cuts through his veins as the needle slices into him. The needle is unforgiving, Dean hisses with each slice into his skin.

By the time Castiel has stitched the last thread into him, Dean can barely keep his eyes open, and he is pretty beat up and bloody and needs a shower, and when Castiel gently kisses his forehead, every wound in his body seems to heal as if by the power of pure love.

♥ END ♥

[Written for this prompt!](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/839424.html?thread=104748288#t104748288)


End file.
